


Boys Night

by BadWolffe



Series: Aayla/Bly/Kit - A series of one shots. [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolffe/pseuds/BadWolffe
Summary: SEXY ONE SHOT - Whilst Aayla is away, the boys still play.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CC-5052 | Bly/Kit Fisto, CC-5052 | Bly/Kit Fisto/Aayla Secura
Series: Aayla/Bly/Kit - A series of one shots. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Boys Night

**I do not own Star Wars Clone Wars or any of the characters.**

**BOYS NIGHT (This is kinda a follow up to my ‘Morning’ fic influenced by Merfilly, so maybe read that first)**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit made his way to the high-rise apartment he shared with his two spouses, Aayla and Bly.

Kit’s own species were all hermaphrodites, which had both male and female genitalia, making him compatible with both his husband and his wife. It had led to some very interesting team play in the bedroom at first, as they worked out and explored the possibilities of their bonding together.

They felt that the Jedi Council was probably still not quite ready for all three of them to co-habit at the temple, so they had rented a luxury apartment nearby instead.  
It’s balcony views of the city and of the temple itself were stunning, but it still managed to maintain a nice cosy feel to it.

Their original intent had been to rent something a little more humble, but as Bly had enthusiastically thrown himself whole heartedly into the viewing of this place, with comments like “Storms! Have you seen the size of this shower!” and  
“Kriff guys, this bed is big enough for a whole army, We have to get this place!”  
Kit and Aayla had looked at each other and laughed, his childlike excitement rubbing off on both of them.

So now here they were, building a home together and more importantly the foundations of their future relationship and marriage.

It had been a tiring day and Kit was weary from Council business, also both he and Bly were very much missing Aayla who was away on a council related mission with Master Yoda. 

Kit had eaten a meal at the temple and was now looking forward to some intimate time with his human lover.  
He’d been day dreaming on the way home of Bly’s warm scented body holding him, pushing against him, Kit’s fingers were itching to be running through that dark rich hair on Bly’s head,  
‘and other places’ he thought happily to himself.  
By the time he’d reached the door and tapped in the code, his anticipation had peaked and he was just about ready to pounce on his husband and tear the clothes off of the man's back.

The apartment was dimly lit and Kit could make out Bly sat on the sofa wearing shorts and a t-shirt, just some of the many clothes that Aayla had delighted in buying for him. 

Bly looked up from the data pad in his hand.

“Hey” he said warmly as Kit joined him.

“My beautiful Husband” breathed Kit happily as he knelt one leg on the sofa and leaned down to take Bly’s mouth with his, roughly at first and then becoming softer, nipping at him.

Bly pulled away slightly, laughing.  
“Ok, I’ve still got a little work left to do” he said waving the data pad between them.

Kit eyed the pad ruefully for a moment.  
“Shift rotas? Ugh, seriously, I’ll finish it off in the morning for you if you like,  
you my darling husband need a break”

“Well someone is keen” chuckled Bly raising his eyebrows.

“Like you wouldn’t believe” replied Kit plucking the data pad from Bly’s hand and tossing it in the adjoining chair. He then immediately began work pulling Bly’s t-shirt up over his head and throwing it roughly in the same direction.  
Kit then leaned back to admire his husbands tattooed chest and broad shoulders.

“You know” said Bly around a mock yawn and stretch “I really am very tired.”

It was enough to make Kit hesitate and look at him uncertainly.

“Just kidding” said Bly and started to pull at Kit’s own clothing.

“You are a tease my love” breathed Kit taking Bly’s mouth in his once more as they staggered over to the bed leaving a trail of discarded clothes behind them.

Once fully naked Kit eased Bly onto the bed with him, leaning over him. He feathered soft kisses across the tattoos on Bly’s face and then down his neck before moving down further to one of the soft brown nipples on Bly’s chest, the buds hardened under his ministrations and Bly let out a contented sigh that sent shivers down Kit’s spine and made him want to claim that mouth again. Kit’s tongue explored Bly’s mouth with the full force of his passion driving it, his fingers tangling in the humans hair.  
Bly moaned once more and reached his hand down to the tear-drop shaped depression between Kit’s thighs. 

Bly rubbed gently at it, his thumb gliding over the membrane there until it began to thin and pull away for him.  
Bly teased his thumb in slowly causing his lover to shudder with pleasure. Kit was already becoming slick with dampness and Bly longed to be inside him.  
Kit’s own penis, a more tentacle like organ than Bly’s own, thinner but longer and located under his female organ was trying to curl around Bly’s fingers as he slid them into his gasping lover.  
Bly managed to pull his mouth from Kit’s desperate kisses and brought his fingers up to his own lips to lick at the juices.  
Kit’s breathing was heavy and the sight of Bly consuming his pre-cum made him moan with delight as he rested his forehead against Bly’s.  
Bly brought both of his strong athletic legs into play, wrapping them around his distracted partner and in one swift movement Bly flipped him over so that he was now on top straddling Kit.  
“Bastard” Kit chuckled affectionately “You know I could use the force and have you floating helpless above the bed if I wanted to”  
“I know” said Bly grinning “Later perhaps”  
“It does sound interesting...ah storms!” Kit gasped as Bly moved between his legs and dipped his tongue into Kit’s opening causing the Nautolan to rake his fingers across Bly’s scalp as he tried to steady and control himself.

Bly pushed into the warmth and wetness exploring those inner walls, tasting his lover and earning groans of appreciation for his efforts.  
He thrust his tongue in as far as it would go, his mouth and chin pressed hard into the soft surrounding flesh but he was just not able to go far enough for what he knew lay deep within.  
He pulled out catching Kit’s penis in his mouth instead, it needed no encouragement and eagerly slipped into his hot mouth with a life of it’s own.  
Bly reached a hand down to stroke at his own aching cock before positioning his heavy erection at Kit’s entrance. Kit’s penis, unhappy at having left the warmth of Bly’s mouth explored the humans shaft instead as if in welcome.  
“I always feel like I’m hurting you when I do this” Bly gasped.  
“Only in a good way” breathed Kit heavily “Please…” he stammered.

Bly laid his hand flat on Kits stomach and gently pushed his throbbing member into that delicious wetness. It was tight, but relented as Kit arched his hips up to meet him, his fingers digging into the mattress beneath him. Kit’s own member was sliding and probing under Bly’s balls pushing at the soft skin it found there.

Bly was bigger than any lover Kit had ever experienced before.  
He was his first human partner. 

Bly literally filled him, stretched him, but it was wonderful, Kit could feel everything so precisely. The muscles inside of him rippled hard and repeatedly around Bly’s cock, enjoying every inch of him, squeezing, pulling at him.  
Bly himself hardly had to move, as Kits vagina took him even deeper within to the waiting ring of muscle. It had let him slide in slowly, but once buried in deep and completely, it held the human in place, gripping at him fiercely. 

“Ah fuck” breathed Bly in heavy pleasure as his throbbing cock was literally held captive inside his Nautolan lovers body. This is what Bly craved, what he couldn’t reach with his tongue. Kit tried to say something in response but it just came out as a throaty groan instead.

Bly was trying so hard not to come too soon, he wanted to stay here in this hot grip for as long as he could hold out for, but the tight pulsating hold seemed resolute on restraining him in place with intent of forcing as much out of his eager body as possible.  
Bly swore out loud at the exquisite tight hold on him, he probably couldn’t pull out now even if he wanted to.  
Kits own penis was still exploring under Bly’s balls, reaching around as if trying to find away in.

Kits fingers had been gripping Bly’s hair but now they dug into his scalp as Kits body sensed his lover was close. Bly cried out something harsh in Mandalorian as he let his lovers body finally have it’s way and claim him and take everything he had to give.  
Bly was instinctively trying to rock back and forth but it was not necessary as Kit’s muscles clamped him securely in place and did all the work required by undulating tightly up and down the full length of his cock.

Kit could feel everything in such detail, he felt Bly’s throbbing solid cock release inside of him, he felt the glorious warmth spread out as again and again his lover came undone so completely, deep within him.

Bly was breathing hard with his eyes closed as the powerful orgasm took him.  
Took them both.

They clung to each other tightly as after shocks racked though their bodies, their bond nearing completion.  


Bly was finally released and they both collapsed panting on the bed trying to get their breath back. 

Eventually, after several moments Bly glanced over at Kit.

“So, floating above the bed eh, still up for it?” he gasped.

Kit managed a wicked laugh around his ragged breathing.

“Come here” he replied with a huge grin on his face.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was some time later and they lay in bed relaxing in languid pleasure together.  
Bly on his back with his eyes closed, one hand behind his head whilst Kit was propped up on one elbow next to him tracing his finger over the yellow tattoos on Bly’s chest.

Kit let out a soft sigh.

Bly glanced at him lazily. “Everything OK?” he asked

“I was just thinking”

“I know I can hear it from here” Bly gave him a lopsided smile “Anything good?”

Kit looked deep in thought.

“I just never though this was possible.” he said eventually.

“What?”

“You.”

“Me?” said Bly, looking interested.

“Yes you” replied Kit nudging him gently in the ribs. “I never thought it was possible that I could ever love anyone as much as I love my dear Aayla” He shook his head gently and his black eyes glistened. “And then suddenly there you are, in my life and meaning the whole galaxy to me.”  
He paused “Bly, I love you so much it hurts.” his voice was emotional.

They lay in silence for a few moments and then Bly frowned at him.

“You do know I’m a big idiot right?” he said grinning.

Kit chuckled. “Well now that you mention it, Aayla did warn me yes.” he said playfully.

It was Bly’s turn to laugh softly. Then he pursed his lips and continued in a more serious tone “Well you know I love you too right? Both of you, very much. And you have your Jedi magic at your disposal so you must know I mean it with all my heart.”

“Yes, I do husband of mine” smiled Kit happily, closing his eyes and laying his head on Bly’s stomach. Bly took the invite and started to stroke Kits head, his fingers playing lightly down the length of Kits tentacles.

They fell asleep like that, until morning broke.

**end ******

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this, really I have no idea how my work is being received.  
> I write pretty much for my own pleasure, but a little encouragement always helps.


End file.
